The Intrigue
by TheMythicalStraw
Summary: Meeting Killua’s family and dealing with his missions Killua X OC


A/N: Killua x OC. Meeting Killua's family and dealing with his missions. That's what I have been wanting to write since 2 years ago but had just succeed to execute the idea :P. Well, I don't want to keep you here in the author note longer. Hope you like the story :D

Disclaimer: I don't own HxH. Characters are Yoshihiro Togashi's but every sentence are mine and mine alone :)

Prelude

"Stop it Killua! I had enough!" Tears began forming in my eyes. I tried to release myself from him but he was grabbing my hand so hard that I thought my bones would smash.

Chapter 1: The Zaoldyeck Mansion

It started a week ago when I arrived at the Zaoldyeck mansion. Killua opened the super-huge door and introduced me to Mike, his family pet-dog. Scary as it looked, he obeyed Killua.

"Sit" He announced and the scary-giant dog sat, tail moving left and right fiercely. Killua turn his palm over and put it in front of his pet. Mike then attempted to put his giant paw above Killua's hand but failed because of his size. His paw ended up on top of Killua's head. I laughed so hard at the scene that my stomach hurt.

"Not funny" he declared. "That's enough for the show today. Mike," He said to the hairy animal, "Be nice to this girl will ya?" He continued rather seriously, ordering the animal. "You won't like the consequence for breaking this command"

After I entered Killua's over-sized mansion, he went off to greet his dad. Not long after that, I heard a boy shouting "Go away from my brother or I'll kill you" Somehow I laughed bitterly. Typical of Calt. He looked at me strangely, quite pissed off from my reaction.

I had to admit that everybody was welcoming me at this house 'warmly'. I remembered Ilumi expressionless face and Miluki murmuring 'good then… he would stay out of my sight to be with you' flatly (now… I consider this as a compliment).

Killua first introduced me to his father. I was quite surprised when his dad gave me a warm smile and told me that he was glad I could finally met him face to face. Killua's mother then entered the room. Politely I introduced myself. His mother, who was, after knowing that I am Killua's girlfriend, hysterically hugged me.

Excusing himself from his father, Killua gave me a tour to the house. He showed me his parents' room, his brothers', the living room, the kitchen, the bathroom, the pool and the dungeon (yes. A real dungeon). He told me there was a prison connecting to his living room but recommended me to not go there. Lastly he showed me his room. It was tidy and there were nothing much except an empty desk, a rack of books, clothes rack, and a bed. There was a window and from there he pointed at the servant mansion.

"You know…" I told him quietly, looking at the scenery from his bedroom window. "I thought your room was messier". He laughed at my last statement. "I'm serious" I complained.

"That's my point." He answered between his laughs. "You said it with such serious tone. I'm always tidy" He joked.

"Right. Always" I replied sarcastically. "Like when your apartment floor was full of either clothes, paper and books for a whole week and we had to meet up at my apartment instead."

"Hey… that's not fair." He complained back. "We were having our finals and I was about to go to a mission remember? I didn't get the chance to fix things up." Over the past years when I first met him at university, Killua had been accepting missions from some wealthy people. He sometimes get things task done, deliver some things or on other times, find things for a change of a good sum of money (or so he told me).

"Well," I said under my breath, looking at his blue eyes "I like the messy Killua better"

"Oh come on! You're such a pain." I giggled at his miserable facial expression. I kissed him on the lip briefly. "Just a joke. I like everything about you."

He put his hand on my face and said "My… I've trained you well." He gave me a mischievous smile and kissed me, his tongue exploring every inch of my mouth.

"Aren't you lucky your boyfriend is such a good kisser?" He teased. I blushed and turned my body around, so not to face him.

"About the teasing part or the kissing part?" I asked, still avoiding his eyes.

"Both" He replied in my ears. His whisper send shivers to my body since I know I craved for his touch badly. It was then that killua shifted his eyes to the door. My eyes automatically was drawn to the door when I hear a knock.

"Yes?" Killua asked.

"Young master, the master is calling you." I heard the person behind the door said to Killua.

"I'll be back kay?" He said to me gently. "Feel free to look at your boyfriend things. I'll assure you, there will be no magazine and stuffs." He smirked. I chuckled at his statement and heard him once more as he walked out the room "If you want to check it out, your room is right next to mine. Go out, to the left." And with that, the door was closed.

A/N: Okay. No flames guys. Thanks for reading. Leave comments. Don't you like my super short prelude? :P

Just so you know, I'm looking for a girl's name for Killua girlfriend :P. Some recommendations would help :).

Next chap: The mission.


End file.
